


Taking Charge

by SevenCorvus



Series: Avengers 50 Prompt Table [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slash, gen - Freeform, or - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not a position that anyone would ever expect him to be in, but then when it came to Tony Stark far too many people never bothered to look below the surface. </p><p>Prompt: taking charge<br/>Characters: Tony Stark/Nick Fury (can be read as gen or slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of my NaNoWriMo project, and for the prompt "taking charge" on the [Avengers 50 Prompt Table](http://sevencorvus.livejournal.com/24907.html). Each of my prompt fills will be covering a different character combination and most can be read as gen or romantic, I leave it up to you to decide. I will be posting a fic a day for the rest of this month (at least). ldf, thank you so much for the help. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).
> 
> Warnings: slight daddy!kink

It was not a position that anyone would ever expect him to be in, but then when it came to Tony Stark far too many people never bothered to look below the surface. It amused and disappointed Fury equally that few of his people would likely ever see beneath the cocky bravado to the lonely, insecure man underneath, but then that was something he counted as a great personal privilege. Surely, few would ever believe that the real reason Stark so often stormed into S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters was not to rant and complain, but to sit quietly at Fury's feet, a strong hand gripping the back of his neck reassuringly before slowly carding through his hair, massaging his scalp in an effort to release built up stress and frustration. No, this was a sight reserved for Fury's eye only and one he guarded zealously.

It was far too easy for people to buy into the persona Stark wore like flashy armor, but despite perception he did not truly want or need to be in control of a situation. No, he would rather have someone else take charge. The problem was that he did not trust anyone in a position of power over him, not after his father and Stane. Instead he made sure that his was the loudest voice in the room, his plan the one he followed if he felt it better, and so people bought into the persona. Except for Fury, Fury was not fooled by the sharp words and decisive actions. He could see too easily the lonely boy beneath, who just wanted someone to give him affection and discipline, love and stability, something Fury was eager to do.

It was not easy to persuade Stark of this. The genius had learned far too early not to trust, not to let down his guard, and had repeatedly been proven right. It took time for Fury to gain his trust, to show that he would not betray the other man, or split at the first sign of trouble. Nothing was ever easy with Stark, but it was worthwhile, and Fury was not afraid of putting time or effort into such a task. In truth, although saddened, a part of him was proud that Stark did not give his faith easily, unquestioning, and it made the moments that Stark did that much sweeter.

It had been a long road, but a worthwhile one, and to now have his boy at his side looking at him so trustingly could never be a hardship. Fury was honored and relieved that he was finally able to shower his boy with all the affection and attention he deserved. He had sworn to himself that he would not let him down, that he would do his best to see Stark's trust rewarded, that he would not make the mistakes others had and harm that bright spirit through unreasonable expectations or false assumptions.

There had been several rocky moments, with Stark not used to having someone seem to truly care about his well-being and happiness, and truly want what was best for him. There would no doubt be more such moments in the future, but Fury was certain they would get through them. After all, they were both such stubborn men, used to fighting for what they wanted, that they would surely succeed together. And he knew that as determined as he was to take care of his boy, Tony was just as resolved to take care of him. Why else would he hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s systems to keep an eye on Fury and make sure he was out of harm's way?


End file.
